Total Drama Family
by Combined Gamers
Summary: What if Total Drama never existed? What if Chris and Blaineley were married? What if they had 8 children who just started preschool? All those questions are about to be answered.
1. Descriptions

_**AN: I own nothing.**_

* * *

_**An AU Fic where Chris and Blaineley are married, and have six (now plus 2) kids, Blaineley is an actress and Chris is a director, Total Drama doesn't exist, Chris isn't a narcissistic sociopath, Blaineley's attitude has toned down; finally the kids have just turned 3, with the twins turning 2. The older 6 will start preschool in chapter 2.**_

Kids personality's

The Original 6

Courtney: First born, her and Gwen are very close, even if she can be a bit bossy, she is a bit of tattle-tale and definitely inherited Blaineley's ferocity. Courtney is very smart and likes to impress the kids at the girls preschool.

Izzy: Second born, defiantly the black sheep of the family, she dreams of being an actress like Blaineley. Despite Izzy's crazy exterior she is a true sweetheart and is always trying to make her sisters laugh, even if it means getting into trouble.

Gwen: Third born, Courtney is her absolute best friend. Gwen is an artist at heart and the only reason she gets in trouble is because she draws on the walls. She can be very shy and quiet at times. When she was young, Chris dyed blue streaks in her hair to tell her apart from Heather.

Bridgette: Fourth born, of all the kids, she looks the most like Blaineley, she is caring and fun-loving, and is the only girl that likes water. Bridgette is always encouraging her siblings to try new things and has no trouble meeting new people.

Heather: Fifth born, she inherited a lot of both parents, Chris's ambition and Blaineley's charm, most of the time she is sucking up to them to get what she wants. Heather can often be mean and has a bit of a hard time making friends, that is, if she can avoid a certain new Latino student long enough.

Lindsay: Sixth born, she isn't the brightest of the sisters, and always looks up to her 'older' sister Heather, even though they are only 3 minutes apart. Lindsay is very sweet and lovable and is always making friends, even if she can't remember their names. She likes to teach her new friend Beth what it's like to live in luxury.

The New Twins

Dakota: Seventh born, she's very sweet, even if she is a drama queen like her mother. She has a deep connection with her twin sister and often speaks for her. Dakota always brings a small camera around with her that she got from Chris when she was little and hates to be without it. A boy at the preschool named Sam wants to be her friend and won't rest until he is.

Dawn: Eighth born, like Izzy, Dawn is also different from her older sisters, in the fact that she doesn't like to speak, Dawn loves too be alone with the animals in the forest near their house. But when she won't respond to questions, (instead letting Dakota answer for her) it drives Blaineley crazy because she can't except that 1 of her children isn't 'normal'. As a solution, Chris is forced to call a neighbor, whose adopted son could use a behavior check.

Siblings(youngest to oldest)

Mike, Svetlana, Manitoba smith, Vito, Mal, Chester.

Owen and Noah.

Katie and Sadie.

Sam and Harold.

Geoff and Duncan.

Cameron and Jo.

Lightning and Eva.

B and Staci.

Cody and Beth.


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: I own nothing, inspired by I'll Cover Angel and Collins.**_

_**The 'original 6' are 4 and the twins are 3, in case you're wondering why the twins don't really appear in this chapter, Dawn's a deep sleeper and Dakota would never leave her sister.**_

* * *

It was a rainy night, occasionally lightning would rip across the sky, followed by a bit of thunder, Chris was laying in his bed waiting for Blaineley to come back from an interview. After 3 minutes a huge flash of light lit the room, and with it, a huge crash, Chris groaned, he knew what that meant, if one of the girls woke up, they all would.

Chris: And 5, 4, 3, 2...

On cue two small knocks were heard at the door.

Chris: Alright, I'm coming, hang on.

He opened the door and looked down, standing there was a young blonde girl with wide blue eyes staring up at him, cowering behind her was another girl with gray eyes and black hair, upon seeing him the girls jumped onto his legs.

Heather: Daddy, can we stay with you?

Lindsay: I don't like the storm!

Chris: Fine, just be quiet.

They smiled and jumped into the bed, hiding under the blankets.

Chris: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Did you two wake up any of your sisters?

Lindsay: Maybe Izzy, but I couldn't tell, Heather woke me up.

Heather: Shut up Lindsay!

Chris sighed, long ago he learned never interfere with his daughters when they were trying to prove something, it wasn't that he spoiled them, no, that was Blaineley, but he usually just let them work their own problems out.

Chris: Shush... someone's at the door.

Chris opened it and a small redhead jumped on him.

Izzy: Izzy doesn't like rain!

Chris: Alright Izzy calm down, you can sleep in here.

Izzy: Yay! Thanks Dad.

She jumped into the bed beside her sisters, everyone seemed to be calmed down (at least, as calm as they could get) and were finally going to sleep, Lindsay had cuddled up to Heather, who had fallen asleep trying to push her away, and Izzy had wrapped around Chris' arm like a snake.

2 girls were trying to tip-toe into the room, the first was a tanned blonde with hazel eyes, the other, a darkish skinned brunette with quite a few freckles, one of the girls almost tripped, and out of fright she squeaked, loudly.

Courtney: Be quiet Bridgette!

Bridgette: Sorry.

Chris and the other girls however, had heard.

Chris: Aw really, you know what, everyone sleep here.

He walked down the stairs just in time to see Blaineley walk through the door.

That Morning...

Chris and Blaineley were leaning against each-other sleeping on the couch, they were both exhausted from last night, but it was the girls' first day of preschool, everyone knew that... all of a sudden, Courtney rushed down the stairs, Bridgette and Lindsay in tow, all of them excited to meet the other kids.

Courtney: Mom, Dad, get up, were going to be late!

Chris' eyes flickered open, unfortunately for Blaineley, Chris straightened his back, causing her to fall into his lap, she woke with a jolt and slapped him across the face.

Blaineley: Ah! Jerk!

Chris: Just like our first date, except you _punched_ me in the face when I asked you out.

Next to come down were Heather, Dakota and Dawn, while Chris and Blaineley were arguing, Dawn decided to catch their attention.

Dawn: Good morning.

Her parents were shocked to suddenly see their youngest standing before them, she seemed to have a habit of mysteriously disappearing and reappearing.

Blaineley: Sweetie, why don't you go help your sisters make breakfast?

The platinum blonde nodded and walked off, Chris could have sworn he could see her hover a bit of the ground.

Chris: We have got to get her some more friends.

Gwen walked down the stairs after her sisters, she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Chris: How'd you sleep with that storm, pumpkin?

Gwen: (confused) Storm? What storm? I didn't hear anything.

Blaineley: It stormed all through last night, it woke up pretty much everyone.

Gwen seemed to ponder this for a second, before she walked away shrugging.

Gwen: Best sleep I've ever had.

* * *

_**AN: By the way, there are 2 classes of preschool, older and younger, or first and second generation contestants. (Original cast and Revenge cast.)**_


	3. First Day Jitters- Part 1

_**AN: Good news and bad news, see it isn't just me writing for these stories, it's 3 of us, and due to 1 of us having little to no knowledge about the show, only 2 of us can write for this story, in the style you see below, and in 3**__**rd**__** person POV, good news, updates will come faster. By the way, sorry if I forget someone.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, if I did, SEASON 5 WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!**_

* * *

The first car ride to the preschool was a long and quiet one, Chris was driving, with Blaineley in passenger, the girls were in the back.

Blaineley: You guys excited?

Heather: Not anymore!

Lindsay: Are you gonna leave us?

Izzy: That's how all schools go.

Chris cringed, he didn't want to tell them that until later.

Chris: Well yes, but we'll come back, and you guys can make a bunch of friends there.

Dakota: I'm not so happy anymore.

Soon the family got to a good sized building, Chris parked the car and went to help Blaineley get the kids out.

Dakota: No! I don't wanna go!

Courtney: Alright, I will.

Courtney carefully got out, she looked around and saw another family, to be specific, of 6 nearly identical brothers- no wait... well, 1 of them was a girl, Courtney waved to them, but only 1 actually saw her, his hair was slicked back and he wore a gold chain.

Vito: How ya doin'!

Courtney: Uh... good, I guess.

Next to jump out of the car was Izzy, but unlike Courtney, she ran right up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder, the other girl turned around, her fluffy, short brown hair fell all around her face.

Izzy: Hi, what's your name?

Svetlana: Oh, it is Svetlana, what is yours?

Izzy: Mine name's Izzy!

Dakota had finally chosen to get out, she started to walk to the front of building when she tripped, luckily for her, a young boy with fuzzy red hair and glasses caught her just in time.

Sam: Careful, falling hurts, trust me.

Dakota: Thanks, I'm Dakota.

Sam: My name's Samuel, but you can call me Sam.

Dakota: Are we in the same class?

Sam: Yea, to bad I'm not with my older brother, Harold, though.

The young blonde turned around to look, but Sam stopped her.

Sam: He's already inside the library, he's such a bookworm.

Dakota: Well then, what are you?

Sam: A Game-worm!

Bridgette walked by, seeing the 2, she called out to Dakota.

Bridgette: Dakota, dad's looking for you!

Dakota: Oops, well, bye Sam!

Sam watched as the sisters ran off, he sighed, but laughed.

Sam: Bye Dakota.

Back at the car, Blaineley was still trying to coax Heather and Gwen to come out.

Blaineley: It'll be fun.

Heather and Gwen: What if it isn't?!

Chris: If you 2 don't come out, we'll go in.

Heather and Gwen seemed to glare at each-other, as if they were upset they had gotten the other in trouble, before reluctantly stepping their way out, but as they did, Heather shoved Gwen out.

Gwen: Hey!

Dawn: Are you OK?

Everyone jumped, they hadn't realized Dawn had left the car.

Chris: Heather! Say your sorry!

Heather's eyes immediately teared up, her lip quivered, she hugged Gwen close to her.

Heather: (crying?) I'm really sorry, Gwen, I didn't mean to.

Gwen, shocked by her younger sister's actions, simply patted her on the back.

Gwen: Uh... okay?

Soon enough, Blaineley had to go stop Izzy and her new friend from climbing a fence, Chris was talking to Dakota about walking off on her own, and Gwen had found interest in trying to figure where Dawn went; as they did, Heather stopped crying in a blink and smirked evilly.

Heather: Oh that's right, I did.

A young girl with long, curly hair that was dyed purple walked by, she looked at the other family and gasped, she ran up to Heather and grabbed her by the arms.

Sierra: Oh my gosh, is he your dad?!

Heather: Yes, why?

Sierra: He's awesome!

As the super-fan chattered on, a bell rang.

Sierra: Oh, don't wanna be late! Let's go!

She squealed and dragged Heather off.

Heather: Let go of me!

In class 1...

All of the parents were in a line to watch as their children walked into their new room, first to walk in was a short girl with a light brown ponytail and glasses,(Beth) right beside her was a similar looking boy, but unlike his sister, whose teeth were perfect, he had a very noticeable gap and was walking like he'd been spooked by something... or someone. (Cody)

Next was Sierra, dragging along a very ticked-off Heather, but as soon as she saw Cody, she finally let go, but nearly crushed the poor boy in a hug.

Sierra: You are just so cute!

Two boys wandered in, though these two were not brothers, the first was a chubby blonde who waved to everyone (Owen) and the other was a scrawny brunette who looked like he hadn't bathed in a few days, nonetheless, he still looked happy. (Ezekiel, and no, he will not be feral)

Ezekiel: So many people in here, eh?

Owen: I know, it's awesome! Oh, hi Noah.

Noah walked into the room with his book and glared at his 'little' brother.

Noah: What did mom tell you about running off?

Following him was Gwen and Courtney, the latter looking a little peeved.

Gwen: I'm sure it was an accident.

Courtney: It was so not! Duncan tripped me on purpose.

Izzy ran into the room, not far behind her was Bridgette, the young redhead seemed to have boundless energy.

Bridgette: Wait up!

Izzy: No way! Izzy never waits!

In her sprint, Izzy had accidentally bumped into Owen.

Izzy: Oops, sorry.

Owen: No, hehe, it's OK.

A rumble was heard, everyone stepped back to see the rest of the class flood into the room, it was: Lindsay, Eva, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Trent, Harold, Leshawna and Justin.

Eva: Lightning isn't gonna believe this.

Katie: Oh my gosh, Justin, you are so cool!

Sadie: Yeah!

Justin: Relax, there's enough of my beauty to go around.

Duncan: Hey nerd!

Harold: Leave me alone, Duncan, gosh!

Leshawna: C'mon guys, don't fight on the first day.

Geoff: Wow Duncan, look at all the girls.

Of course, Geoff was really only looking at Bridgette, Trent had decided to meet one of the girls.

Gwen: Hi.

Trent: Hey, my names Trent... what about you?

Gwen: My name's Gwen.

Lindsay: And my name is Lindsay!

Tyler: Uh... hey Lindsay.

Lindsay: Oh, hi Tyson!

The young boy sighed, _'Well, she got a part of it right.'_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, DJ walked around the room, looking for someone to talk to, when he saw Heather sitting in a chair watching the class with an amused expression.

DJ: Hi there.

Heather: DJ, is it? What do you want?

DJ: I thought maybe we could be friends.

Heather thought about it _'I could use an alliance for the game I'm about to play with these idiots.'_

Heather: Alright, fine, we can be alli- I mean, friends.

There was a gasp from some of the girls (though Bridgette could have sworn she heard a guy or 2) it seemed a young boy had shown up late, a Latino with lime green eyes and perfect dark brown hair, he wore a red shirt with brown shorts. When he flashed a smile, all the girls giggled, well, except Heather, who just glared at him. (And tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks)

Mrs. Ivy: Class, this is Alejandro, he just moved to this country, so be nice.

Alejandro: Hola, it would be a pleasure to get to know... all of you.

Lindsay sighed, _'I wonder how it's going for Dakota and Dawn.'_ she thought.

Because really, this is just the beginning.


End file.
